New Game
by tobecontinueduk
Summary: What happen after Endgame, why did Chakotay suddenly go off with Seven this is my version of why it happen and what will happen when they get home.


Author: TBCuk  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek Voyager and all the Characters mentioned in this story but I own the story.  
  
Pairings J/C, (C/7 is Mention)  
  
Summary: What happen after Endgame, why did Chakotay suddenly go off with Seven this is my version of why it happen and what will happen when they get home.  
  
  
  
Voyager had been home for several months Captain Kathryn Janeway had since then led a pretty isolated existence. She had kept away from social gathering her former crew had arranged and invited her to.  
  
Janeway had bought herself a new house; it was not a home it was more like an office with a bedroom. Starfleet had allowed to take a so called 'desk job' documenting what she had learned in the Delta Quadrate. She barely even talked to her sister Phoebe or her mother Gretchen but she did have constant visits from them she knew they were checking up on her so she put on a brave front assured them she was alright and chatted about general stuff but never really talked. They were both worry about her she was becoming the way she was when her father and Justin had died with drawing into her own world.  
  
Her mother and Phoebe were desperate to find out why so they tracked down Tuvok who they had met before. He had served under Janeway for many years and had even had dinner with his and Janeway's family but he suggested they talk to Janeway's former first officer Chakotay he told them of his location he was on Earth.  
  
When they got home from visiting Tuvok, Gretchen contacted Chakotay and arranged to meet him at her home tomorrow. He hoped Kathryn was alright he was still angry at what she had tried to do, add to the fact that she had cut off all contact with him so he couldn't even confront her with what she had did. He still loved her and felt incomplete with out her, which made him even angrier at what she tried to do.  
  
The next day arrived and Chakotay was on time he introduced himself and in turn was introduced to Kathryn mother and sister. Phoebe looked Chakotay up and down and all the sudden it clicked this was the man her sister had described in her letters she never used his name or rank just described his tattoo, his cute dimples, dark completion, deep brown eyes, dark hair arms that were meant to hold and protect you, tall and don't even get me start on his behind she would add. Kathryn letters would also tell her about their dinners, new Earth and how she hated not being with him fully she had even said in her last letter how she hated seeing him so lonely so if she could not give herself fully she would find someone else for him.  
  
Kathryn your an idiot sometimes when it comes to your love life but I'm not going to let you just run away and hid he came here that's a good sign. "Chakotay are you seeing someone" Phoebe just blurted "No I suppose Kathryn told you about Seven"  
  
"No Kathryn hasn't really been saying much lately" Kathryn mum said  
  
"She's OK isn't she" Chakotay said now worried  
  
"She has been keeping herself very much to her self I thought you could help talk to her"  
  
"Kathryn kept away from me and had ignored any attempts I've made to get in touch and I don't have her address to go see her"  
  
At this Phoebe indicated that she wished to speak to her mum in the kitchen alone. They made to the kitchen in which Phoebe said to her mother " We should give him her address"  
  
"Is that wise Phoebe she doesn't seem to want to talk to him"  
  
"She needs someone to snap her out of this and I thinks he is the only one who can get through to her."  
  
"Are you sure Phoebe this could push her over the edge?"  
  
"I know how bad she is but I do think he is the answer"  
  
With that they re entered the living room to give Chakotay Kathryn's address he let them know that he would go and see her. He needed time to prepare to think how to act and what to say a plan of action to get Kathryn out of her depression 'this is not going to be easy' he thought to himself.  
  
Morning had come Chakotay had not slept a wink, elsewhere neither had Kathryn both pondering the relationship she had never allowed to develop fully. Chakotay had made his way to Kathryn's home and pressed the buzzer, no answer came.  
  
He could see her through the window so he decided to use his Marquis to open her door she was on her sofa reading some data pads. Kathryn only glanced up saw Chakotay then went back down to reading the pads as if nothing had happened as if he wasn't there. This made Chakotay angry so he confronted her "I've come here for answers Kathryn and I'm not going away until I'm satisfied" he shouted  
  
"How dare you break into my house and start demanding things."  
  
"How dare I…. After what you did … not to mention how you have been acting"  
  
"Lets get a few things straight shall we one I don't know what I am suppose to of done two it none of your business how I choose to act." Kathryn shouted standing up from the sofa rage evident in both her voice and the way she paced around the room with her hands on her hips  
  
'Well at least she is talking to me or shouting and she mad at me it seems maybe there is hope for us but she is going to have to let it all out of her system first. Anyway for goodness sake don't smile you need to let her shout get angry and as much as you hate this you have got to fuel it'  
  
"Kathryn you don't know what you did well let me give you a clue Q came to see me" he kept his voice loud in a tone he used many times disciplining his crews  
  
"Oh!" she said as she sat back down on her sofa hands covering her face as full understanding of what he had been talked about sank in.  
  
"Oh that all you can say, why Kathryn" Chakotay's voice became softer now as he saw tears start to form in her eyes Right then all he wanted to do was hold her, tell her that every thing was ok and that he would never leave her again, but he knew if he caved in now nothing would be resolved and for both their sakes resolution was needed.  
  
"You know why"  
  
"Yes but I needed you to say it" he now sat down at the other end of the sofa speaking softly  
  
"Because I love you and I saw how much I was hurting you by not being able to be with you as more than a friend. Each time you looked at Tom and B'ellanna I saw you eyes turning to me asking why it couldn't be us. Chakotay I wish it could have been but …well you know the speech so when Q asked if he could do something for me, well of course first I asked for Voyager to go home once he declined that I asked that he make you happy and move on. I'm sorry I should never of manipulated your emotions like that" she whispered tears flowing down her cheeks  
  
"What about Seven"  
  
"I implanted messages in her information nodes so she looked at you differently, dose she know"  
  
"Yes she found out before me, when she got a new generation chamber the message was no longer transmitted, she apologised for her irrational behaviour got on a shuttle and headed off for a job in the Beta Quadrant the last I heard her and the doctor were very happy together and I am happy for them after Q explained what you did"  
  
"I am so sorry Chakotay I thought I was doing what was best. But I still don't understand why Q told you"  
  
"Because you said you wanted me to be happy and he knew I could only be happy with knew he also said sometime about a Madam Captain not being happy with out me he also said to make it clear that he was doing this for you not First Officer Chuckles" she let out a small smile at the nicknames Q had for them.  
  
"Can you forgive ever forgive me"  
  
"Yes because I love you"  
  
"So what now"  
  
"For once in your life you are going to let me be in charge, but we can talk about that tomorrow I'm needed to go to bed"  
  
"Ok we'll talk tomorrow" before she could get up he had made to the door of her bedroom  
  
"I do believe that your going the wrong that my bedroom" she said trying on her best authoritative voice but secretly hoping he was going to stay.  
  
"I know that but I prefer to think of it as our bedroom, and before you come to bed there a present for you on the coffee table" Chakotay was relieved that she hadn't kicked him out hopeful they would now be together forever more, either that or she gone to get a phaser to blow him to kingdom come. All he could was wait.  
  
Kathryn immediately found the small box and opened it to find a diamond ring their was a note with the ring that said ' Kathryn I will always be there to love and protect you, Chakotay without you I would never know the true meaning of peace. 


End file.
